The Hunter's Kiss
by Scision
Summary: Why... did I really think that... there's still some inkling in you right now... that still remembers?.. Songfic, using Hunter's Kiss, by Rasputina. Character death. implied Sirius/Remus.


**Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
**_Songfic using Hunter's Kiss, by Rasputina. Implied Sirius/Remus, I'll leave it to reader to imagine what happened before now._

* * *

**Hunter's Kiss**

* * *

In the chilly, numbing November night, the castle was dusted with frost and blanketed in silence, but in the Dark Forest, came the echo of a painful, agonizing whimper.

_**A romantic scene from a lullaby**_

A dog, black as the darkness around him, bleeding and shivering, bore his eyes into the hollow ones opposite him that reflected what little moonlight reached them through the cracks of the canopy of the wood.

_**In a clearing green where his eyes met mine**_

The eyes that belonged to such a creature, a werewolf, he loved, but for the moment, did not.

It was far from loving. Emotionless, merciless, heartless, it all seemed.

_**I was froze in motion; Oh, his bow was raised**_

But inside, the dog knew; with a pang of anger, he thought: _Why can't he just understand?_

_**Then the fleeting notion that my life he'd save**_

He'd been speeding through half the forest by now; his stomach throbbing, out of breath, the frigid air stabbing at his insides like icicles, and deep gashes in his back, gushing new spurts of blood each time he tried to breathe, as well as a cut on his forehead, more blood trickling slowly into his eye.

_**But I saw it coming; Flying through the air**_

He attempted to escape, as he was cornered by the ever-advancing werewolf, whom was without so much as a scratch on him, even though the dog had put up a vicious battle though it seemed his opponent was immune to injury; but his wounds were stinging, too excruciating to ignore, like his body being torn into pieces.

_**Feathered backside humming; Miss me? Hit me where?**_

It was this that caused his coordination to fail, losing his footing just as the werewolf hurtled straight at him like a rocket, striking him savagely in the face with a set of gleaming claws.

_**Where it will only hurt me; Not a mortal wound  
**__**Leave me lying dirty; Where someone would find me soon**_

The blow sent him toppling to the frozen ground as easily as tossing aside a dirty hand-rag, half of his face searing with affliction, his blood seeping onto the dirt and debris. He could feel his conscious slowly drifting away from him as he felt weaker and weaker as each second heaved past, his senses immediately dulling.

_**I have never been like this before  
**__**Felt my body sinking to the grass floor  
**__**I have never known a love like this  
**_**_Felt the flaming arrows of the hunter's kiss_**

_Why... did I really think that... there's still some inkling in you right now... that still remembers? ...Why the hell did I chase after you?... _he thought with despair as he frantically tried to scramble onto his frost-bitten paws again, tasting the bitter blood dripping onto his teeth and tongue.

_**My life is not mine  
**__**Like a dog or a wife**_

But the agony was so immense that it was like he couldn't feel it, or anything, anymore.

_..I remember now..._

_**He has taken his time  
**__**He has taken my life**_

Defeated and powerless, he sank to the ground once more, trying to cry out again but his injuries and the looming werewolf above him didn't allow it.

_**I could see the steaming of his cloudy breath **_

Relentless, its dark shadow obscured the dog's vision even more after the scarlet rivers pouring down his muzzle, matting his fur.

_..I did it because..._

_**No I was not dreaming; I was next to death**_

But he could see the piercing white fangs baring ominously unto him through the wisps of misty, white breath.

_**As I lay there twitching; Then my legs he tied**_

For the last time, the dog stared up at his foe, drained of strength and consumed with exhaustion, with dark eyes that held sorrow, hurt, but also forgiveness.

_..I still love you..._

_**There was nothing missing on the day I died**_

And he gave a shuddering sigh before letting his enemy deliver the final, laceration that would end his suffering, his misery, his love.

_**I have never been like this before  
**__**Never felt my body sinking to the grassy floor  
**__**I have never felt a love like this  
**__**Never felt the flaming arrows of the hunter's kiss**_


End file.
